


Say My Name (Tom Hiddleston Smut)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breast Fucking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Fucks Hard, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Fucks Hard, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Tom Hiddleston tries to convince a makeup artist that he can fuck just as good as Loki. <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name (Tom Hiddleston Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> A short story of rough smut...

 

 

Two young women, both wearing strapless dresses loomed overly close to Tom as he sipped a glass of aged red wine at the bar. They giggled, eyes rolling in the back of their heads exaggerated-dumbly as if imitating Jessica Simpson, being sure to arch their burly breast as close as they could muster to Tom's face.

The bleached blonde with extreme split ends asked in a perky tone,  _a tone that was obviously fake_ , "So Tom, what is your favorite music?" _As if she cared...as if she even listened to his reply._

The redhead giggled loudly, "Oh my God, I have all of M83s hits! I adore them! It is amazing how much we have in common!", trying to suck up. _She probably had never even heard of M83_.

Tom wrinkled his eyebrows, he wasn't so sure about that, but being the gentleman that he was, he smiled. The two intoxicated women burst forth with laughter, purposely clasping his shoulder as if they were suffering from a blissful frenzy and could not contain themselves.

After several more ridiculously fangirl conceived questions, a security guard, employed by the production, managed to shoo them away, but not before both slipped their numbers in his shirt pocket.

He grinned at Tom, "Sorry, I am not sure how they got in here. It's production workers only tonight."

Tom smiled. "They were no problem."

Tom turned back to his wine, a cocky smile etching his lips. One glance at the woman a few chairs down and his smile melted. She shook her head, her brows arched, as if mocking him. She was one of the set's makeup girls. She had maked him over only once, but he could not recall her name. They had barely even spoken.

"What?" Tom chuckled.

"I did not utter a word." She replied, smugly.

"You did not have to, your expression spoke for you. You think I like that. You think I am one of those egoistic actors who gets off on fans flaunting over me."

Now she smiled, "I did not say that, you did. You do know that it is not you though, that it is the characters you portray that they are infatuated with. Do you see that nerdy guy in the back?" She pointed toward the back of the hotel's bar to a lone redheaded boy littered with freckles and donning thick glasses. He served on set in tech.

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well he could play Loki or Prince Hal, and they would still swoon over him and slip him their numbers."

"Ah, now, come on." he chuckled, moving to sit beside her. "It has to be me a little." To the bartender, he said "Two shots, please."

"Why are you ordering me a shot?" She asked, arching her brows again with the same demeanor she used to mock him.

"Because I like you talking to me." He winked. She was cute, sassy, but cute.

She downed the shot. "Ok then, so how many times have you been seduced by one of those empty-headed, full bosom fangirls" His eyes immediately fell to her petite cleavage. " and lured to her room, only to disappoint her that it was Tom she screwed and not Loki?"

"What makes you think Tom is a disappointment?"

"I never implied that. I am just saying that they want twisted, sadistic Loki and not Tom, the actor. The actor who coordinates his fights, utilizes wires to fly, and is best friends with his stunt double."

"So you would come up to my room if Loki asked you, but not if Tom asked you?"

She glanced away, blushing. "I never said I liked Loki. I said fangirls admire him."

Tom gently captured her chin. "You did not have to say it, your eyes sparkle when you say his name."

She laughed, "You are drunk."

"And so are you."

"What makes you say that?" She did not try to break the grasp he held on her chin.

He caressed her face, slow and seductive. She had silky flesh, it was hard not to desire to touch her. "Because I have never seen you utter more than a few words on set and tonight you openly tease me. Now answer my question, would you come up to my room if Loki asked you?"

Still unable to look him in the eyes, she admitted, "Maybe, if you were Loki, the god of trickery and mischief."

"But not for Tom?"

Ignoring his question, she bit her lip, removed her chin from his entrapment and finished her drink.

"I see. You think Tom is a boring bloke and there is no way that under this average joe appeal, that I could be a sadistically twisted pervert."

"Something like that." She said, standing.

Tom threw some money on the bar, following her. "But I guess you draw to this conclusion from experience."

She stopped, cocking her head. "What do you mean?"

Now it was his turn. He smirked. "Well being a makeup girl, I am sure you have had your fair share of actors."

Shocked and a bit angry, she exclaimed in a voice trying to mask her anger. "I cant believe you just said that! No, I don't know from experience."

They waited as a couple walked out of the elevator before boarding. Once inside they both laughed, but then Tom's laughter faded, his facial expression growing serious. "There was a reason I was picked out of 84 auditions for Loki's role."

Her smile diminished. "And why was that?"

Tom smirked, looming a good foot above her head, as if imitating her. "Come to my room and find out."

Before she could reply, he captured her chin, forcing her to tilt to his lips as if he was about to kiss her. He smirked, "You see Loki would not waste his time with words. He would drag your little ass to his bed and have his way with you."

He read the disappointed reflecting within her eyes, she had wanted him to kiss her. "Well there you have it, that is the difference between you and Loki.." Her tone promiscuous.

Tom evolved into Loki, spinning her back to him, twisting her arms behind her back, grinding his virile cock against her rear in a threatening manner. Pulling her hair to one side, he lowered his lips to her ear, blowing erotically as he whispered. "Loki doesn't ask, he takes what he wants."

A faint moan escaped her lips. Arching her ass into his lust, she laid her head back against him.  _This was what she wanted._

The elevator opened and thankfully the hall was vacant. Tom shoved her down the hallway into his room as if she were his prisoner. Once inside she turned on him, pulling her dress over her head. Tom stripped, grabbed her by the throat, backing her to his bed.

Cornered between Tom and the bed, she glared at him as if afraid, playing her role perfectly. With a swift stride to her knees, Tom knocked her off her feet and backwards on the bed. She squealed, surprised by his sudden, rough play. She scooted her rear across the bed as if scampering away from him. Tom seized her legs, straddling her. Grabbing her by the throat, he shoved her down. Cupping her breast, colliding them together and up, he shoved his cock in between them. She purred, tongue fucking the slit of his head each time he thrust forward.

 _So this was what women craved_? Manhandling, domination, or at least this was what this one wanted. Tom hissed low and menacing, he did not mind playing Loki every now and then.

"Suck me." He commanded in a low voice, capturing her throat, thrusting his engorged dick to her mouth.

She smiled, running her tongue over her plump lips, saturating them with spittle. She opened her mouth as if to gulp him, only to blow on his head, teasing him with her warm breath, defying his command.

Finally, she spat on the head of his dick, twirling her tongue, playing him. Tom felt his cock jerk, instinctively begging her mouth to consume him. A pre-drip erupted, flicking her tongue vigorously, she played with it before ladling it up.

"Mmm.." she muttered as if she had just swallowed something scrumptious.

Closing her eyes, she ran her tongue up and down his full length, tasting him.

He smacked her on the side of her ass radiating a sharp, piercing echo. "Open your eyes and look at me while you suck!" His voice ascending supremacy.

She giggled, coy, opening her pretty cat-shaped eyes, holding his gaze, taking him to the hilt.

 _Damn, he liked being Loki_. Most women could not engulf his full length without choking. He glowered at her, as if menacing, ruthless, when really he was really flaming inside. She was fucking beautiful with his dick down her throat.

Bobbing up and down, fondling his testicles, she applied such intense suction that Tom had to fight not to climax. To release so soon would be an embarrassment on his part.

She moaned in her throat as she consumed him, inhaling his masculine scent with her nostrils, as if she could not get enough of him.

Again, she amazed Tom. Many women from his past acted if it were a chore to suck him off, too obsessed with their own needs, taking too long of a time to bring him to climax and some couldn't, but this naughty bitch behaved as if she literally got off by the mere taste of him, as if she was dehydrated and he possess the only liquid to quench her thirst.

"Fuck!" Tom slithered between his teeth, his ass clenching, face distorted as he erupted deep in the back of her throat.

Now she struggled, choking on his searing nectar. Perversely excited and still in the role of Loki, he gripped her throat. "Swallow it!"

She gulped what she could manage, the rest spilled from her lips, draining from her chin and oozing on to her breast. She lustfully sobbed out, arching her ass, massaging his essence into her breast as if he were lotion. She purposely drooled his semen, so that she could play with it, running her tongue around her lips, lapping it up.

"You vulgar little slut." Tom cursed her, enjoying every second of her lewd display, his dick never flagging, hardening, thriving, aroused.

"Only for you, my lord." She cooed, licking her lips.

Tom came to his feet, jerking her spread eagle to the edge of the bed. Lowering his lips to her, he moaned, pleased to find her petite, hairless, and with a lush, rosy seam. Nothing disgusted him more than a greyish pale pussy, a sign of overfucked meat. He inhaled, his mouth watering, she even smelled savory.  _This was too good to be true._

He parted her folds, eyeing her firm little hole. The way she sucked his dick boasted of over-experience, he was surprised to find her not gaping.

No longer able to resist temptation, he gave in, running his tongue up and down her seam, burying his tongue into her cunt hole to taste her.  _Fuck,_  his mind growled, she tasted as good as she smelled. Keeping a tight grip on her firm folds, he tongue fucked her clit, every now and then seeping down to twirl his tongue around her entrance.

Her moans growing steady and rhythmic, he knew she was on the verge of ecstasy.

Taking things to a new level, he leeched on to her clit, sucking intensely while thrusting his finger in and out of her. He felt her pussy hole constricting, legs trembling, ass arching, sobbing out realistically, not some induced sound women often imitated from porn, but an authentic gut wrenching cry of feral rapture.

Feeling her strain to spew, he quickly switched places to finger her clit, so that he could drink her salty liquid. Rarely did women ever actually squirt except on porn and that was because they utilized capsules, but this little pussy squirted a stream of jizz right down his avaricious throat. He groaned, slurping her up, relishing the warm cream as it coated his throat.

Tom came to his feet, his dick standing straight out, erect, throbbing, pleading to spill. He jerked her up to him, burying his tongue deep in her throat, making her taste herself. He felt her knees growing weak, his ego swooning. Gripping a fistful of hair, he yanked her back to the middle of the bed, bending her on all fours. Spreading her ass cheeks apart, he fondled her from beneath marinating her with her essence, while fingering her ass.

Without even a hint of gentility, he slammed into her slippery cunt impaling her to her cervix. She cried out, lurched forward only to be yanked by a fistful of hair back to his hilt. Tom ran his hands beneath her body, groping a handful of tits, jerking her up in an erect position. He tilted his mouth to her ear, whispering obscene delights as he firmly grip her throat, grinding his cock as deep as he could penetrate her, stretching her to accept his size. Her inner muscles strangling him, fighting him.

This was a technique Tom was familiar with having been blessed with such a massive size, or perhaps cursed as some of his ex girlfriends joked.

She whimpered faintly, her entire body trembled.

"Poor little mortal." He sneered taking pity and tantalizing her clit. Within seconds, he felt her tunnel sweltering, her cunt muscles relaxing. Her whimpers evolving into passionate moans.

Tom chuckled sadistically, throwing her forward, ramming her petite cunt with as much force as he could muster. But this time she did not try to flee, instead she arched, meeting his thrust, taking him in stride, crying out with pleasure each time he plunged into her.

Consumed and bent on a salacious high, sweat dripped from Tom's gorgeous hairless chest soaking the woman's back. But she did not mind.. _who would mind such a simple thing with Tom Hiddleston branding you with his magnificent body?_

He fucked her hard and merciless, plowing his dick in and out of her, growling, sweating, skin slapping. The aroma of sex filing the air.

Fighting the blissful sensation of her overbearing narrow passage and not wanting to climax too soon, Tom withdrew and flipped her on her back. Catching her sob of disappointment with his mouth, he buried his tongue in her throat, gripping her wrists above her head, his handsome features contorting as he thrust himself inside her, without restraint, over and over again. Her body rose and fell, shuddering beneath him, powerless against his sledge-hammer like blows.

With one hand pinning her wrists, the other wrapped by her long hair, gripping tightly against her scalp, immobilizing her. "Say my name!"

"Loki" she cried out, still meeting his virile thrusts.

His thrusts grew erratically unrelenting. Jerking her hair, ripping at her scalp, he hissed, "Say my fucking name!"

"Tom!' she wailed, her voice on the verge of tears. "Tom Hiddleston!"

Releasing her hair and hands, he kissed her savagely, feveriously. She wrapped her arms around him, breathlessly, moaning, sobbing, her mind on the verge of an orgasmic frenzy. Her body shivered, her inner muscles contracting.

"Come on, baby" Tom growled, nothing felt better than a cunt clenching his meat as it climaxed.

"Tom!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back, tearing into flesh, her body rippling uncontrollably, ass quivering.

He gripped her throat, cutting off her oxygen to prolong and intensify her orgasm. Her hips bucked wildly, eyes rolling back, then she froze as her core erupted, showering Tom's thrusting dick with searing milk.

Her sultry liquid brought forth his own climax. He released her throat, ramming her deep and hard. Four deep-rooted impalements later, he shot a sizzling wad into her clenching pussy.  _Fuck_ , he mentally cursed himself, he had intended to withdraw from her, but her intoxicating grip bewitched him to ejaculate inside her.

Exhausted, the pretty woman arched her ass, her sweaty breast jiggling as she kept her legs spread for Tom as he thrust slow and deep a few more times, expelling every drop of him.

He dropped to her side, collecting her in his arms. She laid her head against his drenched chest and draped her leg over him. They relaxed in silence, entangled in seeping body fluids until their breathing tranquilized.

She broke the silence. "Tom, what is my name?"

 _Fuck_ , he had been too intoxicated to care. He ran his hands to her dripping cunt, fondling her. She giggled feeling his arousal, knowing that he had no clue what her name was. "You do not even know my name." She pouted.

He tossed her on top of him, thrusting his dick inside her. "Tell me your name, baby."

Rocking her hips rhythmically, she bent her head to his ear and whispered her name...

Aloud, she admitted, "I was wrong. Tom is better than Loki." 

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
